The Dinosaur Home Gallery
This is the Dinosaur Home gallery, where users of dinosaurhome.com can freely upload images of their sketches and artwork, in an official gallery for all to see. SameerPrehistorica A member on dinosaurhome.com, SameerPrehistorica, become renowned for some of his work, in which depicted prehistoric animals to enlighten others and visually present his ideas. The community enjoyed this, and Sameer continued to showcase his theories with pictures, earning him much acclaim and decorating his profile. Dinobird/Other Sketchers In Spring 2014 there was a large influx of paleoart on dinosaurhome.com, T.REX, Dinosaurus Rex, and Bigtooth showcasing their drawings and receiving praise from other members. Dinobird, another paleoart enthusiast, uploaded many sketches of hers, so popular that some members even requested the content of her next work. Many other members also expressed an interest in prehistoric artwork. General Gallery The following is the gallery of Dinosaur Home's artwork on this wiki. DISCLAIMER: it is not all ''the artwork that Dinosaur Home's users have posted; these are only the pictures that have been noticed and uploaded onto the wiki. Dinobird - Raptor.jpg|Dinobird's drawing of a Dromaeosaurid. Sameer - Carnivore Comparison.jpg|"4 Kings" by SameerPrehistorica. DNSRSRX - T-Rex Vs Trike.jpg|''T. rex Vs Triceratops by Dinosaurus Rex. T.REX - Tyrannosaurus Eating Edmontosaurus.jpg|T.REX's depiction of the dinosaur which is his namesake eating an Edmontosaurus. Bigtooth - Saltie Eating Bull.jpg|Bigtooth showing a modern day Saltie eating a Bull Shark. Dinobird - Tyrannosaurs.jpg|A sketch from Dinobird of the Tyrannosaur brothers - (From right to left) Daspletosaurus, Gorgosaurus, and Albertosaurus. Blue whale size comparison 2 by sameerprehistorica-d5zk3fx.jpg|"Blue Whale Size Comparison 2" by SameerPrehistorica. Dinosir - Rex Vs Spino.jpg|Dinosir's depiction of the Tyrannosaurus Vs Spinosaurus fight scene from Jurassic Park 3. Dinobird - Sarco Vs Spino.jpg|A Sarcosuchus attacking a juvenile Spinosaurus, drawn by Dinobird. Sameer - Meg Vs Whales.jpg|"Whales and Megalodon" by SameerPrehistorica. 002-059c8b09febf1d1517757a1c624b4093.jpg|JMD's color sketch of a Spinosaurus- 1st Version 003-0628b9910f8e421eb78a5031df224a31.jpg|JMD's Spinosaurus Color Sketch- Detail of Head and Neck 004-ccc814616711f87a51d177beaaea423e.jpg|JMD's Spinosaurus Colored Sketch- 2nd Version P_20140607_141937_1.jpg|Dinobird's drawing of two Cryolophosaurus around their eggs. tyrannosaurus_rex__1__by_rexfan684_d6qwyt7.jpg|Rex Fan 684's depiction of a Tyrannosaurus. velociraptor_by_rexfan684_d6qwzaj.jpg|Rex Fan 684's depiction of a Velociraptor. spinosaurus_by_rexfan684_d6qwzpf.jpg|Rex Fan 684's depiction of a Spinosaurus. tyrannosaurus_head_sketch_by_rexfan684_d6u5h3s.jpg|Rex Fan 684's sketch of a Tyrannosaurus head. giant_theropod_size_comparison_by_rexfan684_d723djg.jpg|Rex Fan 684's "giant therapod" size comparison. download.gif|Arctodus' drawing. blue_whale_size_comparison_by_sameerprehistorica-d4op9hh.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's "Blue Whale Size Comparison". hippopotamus_gorgops_by_sameerprehistorica-d5fq08w.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of a Hippopotamus gorgops. megacerops_by_sameerprehistorica-d5hum3o.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of a Megacerops. aepyornis_by_sameerprehistorica-d5kj0c6.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of an Aepyornis. american_lion_by_sameerprehistorica-d5gxonm.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of an American Lion. smilodon_populator_by_sameerprehistorica-d5ih0tk.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of a Smilodon populator. triceratops_by_sameerprehistorica-d5v8xsc.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of a Triceratops. bears_by_sameerprehistorica-d5lkimm.jpg|"Bears" by SameerPrehistorica. hatzegopteryx_by_sameerprehistorica-d5xz9yy.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of a Hatzegopteryx. large_animals_chart_by_sameerprehistorica-d5zb74z.jpg|"Large Animals Chart" by SameerPrehistorica. sarcosuchus_by_sameerprehistorica-d66qk4o.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of a Sarcosuchus. giganotosaurus_by_sameerprehistorica-d67rnvl.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of a Giganotosaurus. spinosaurus_by_sameerprehistorica-d5rkujw.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of a Spinosaurus. livyatan_by_sameerprehistorica-d6e4um0.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of a Livyatan. tyrannosaurus_rex_by_sameerprehistorica-d5csg33.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of a Tyrannosaurus rex. bison_latifrons_by_sameerprehistorica-d6hmonu.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of a Bison latifrons. megaloceros_by_sameerprehistorica-d6hs7bo.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of a Megaloceros. deinosuchus_by_sameerprehistorica-d4w0ass.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of a Deinosuchus. titanotylopus_by_sameerprehistorica-d6iy6ke.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of a Titanotylopus. the_king_of_the_sky_by_sameerprehistorica-d6jmyi3.jpg|"The King of the Sky" by SameerPrehistorica. shantungosaurus_by_sameerprehistorica-d6l7okv.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of a Shantungosaurus. carcharodontosaurus_by_sameerprehistorica-d65fxdr.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of a Carcharodontosaurus. ankylosaurus_by_sameerprehistorica-d6xo422.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of an Ankylosaurus. moeritherium_by_sameerprehistorica-d5p09bl.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of a Moeritherium. pygmy_elephant_by_sameerprehistorica-d6y9sxe.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of a Pygmy Elephant. megabeasts_by_sameerprehistorica-d58rk7d.jpg|"MegaBeasts" by SameerPrehistorica. argentinosaurus_by_sameerprehistorica-d5ybujd.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of an Argentinosaurus. stegosaurus_by_sameerprehistorica-d70c83p.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of a Stegosaurus. elasmotherium_by_sameerprehistorica-d4ztqyj.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of an Elasmotherium. woolly_rhinoceros_by_sameerprehistorica-d71maoh.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of a Wooly Rhinoceros. rhinos_comparison_by_sameerprehistorica-d729ym8.jpg|"Rhinos Comparison" by SameerPrehistorica. triceratops_and_elasmotherium_confrontation_by_sameerprehistorica-d71q8d9.jpg|"Triceratops and Elasmotherium Confrontation" by SameerPrehistorica. proboscideans_by_sameerprehistorica-d5mj52p.jpg|"Proboscideans" by SameerPrehistorica. xiphactinus_by_sameerprehistorica-d75vrd3.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of a Xiphactinus. cameroceras_by_sameerprehistorica-d75vqqb.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of a Cameroceras. leedsichthys_by_sameerprehistorica-d76ehye.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of a Leedsichthys. basilosaurus_by_sameerprehistorica-d76zwah.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of a Basilosaurus. shastasaurus_by_sameerprehistorica-d77dm5s.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of a Shastasaurus. shonisaurus_by_sameerprehistorica-d77te80.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of a Shonisaurus. pliosaurus_by_sameerprehistorica-d78b6c9.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of a Pliosaurus. steller_s_sea_cow_by_sameerprehistorica-d78ljhi.jpg|SameerPrehistorica'S deviant on Steller's Sea Cow. mosasaurus_by_sameerprehistorica-d6jmurs.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of a Mosasaurus. the_hunt_is_on___by_sameerprehistorica-d79ng4j.jpg|"The Hunt is ON.." by SameerPrehistorica. tyrant_lizard_king_by_sameerprehistorica-d7a14hb.jpg|"Tyrant Lizard King" by SameerPrehistorica. moa_by_sameerprehistorica-d7ajpit.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of a Moa. edmontosaurus_by_sameerprehistorica-d7b1a3w.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of an Edmontosaurus. sperm_whale_vs_megalodon_by_sameerprehistorica-d7b5rfo.jpg|"Sperm Whale vs Megalodon" by SameerPrehistorica. apatosaurus_by_sameerprehistorica-d7eemo5.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of an Apatosaurus. dunkleosteus_by_sameerprehistorica-d75vryh.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of a Dunkleosteus. purussaurus_by_sameerprehistorica-d7fwllp.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of a Purussaurus. dinosaurs_vs_mammals_by_sameerprehistorica-d73idgw.jpg|"Dinosaurs vs Mammals" by SameerPrehistorica. kelenken_by_sameerprehistorica-d7dvqqv.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of a Kelenken. titanoboa_by_sameerprehistorica-d5fxvfz.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of a Titanoboa. animals_by_sameerprehistorica-d6b6z23.jpg|"Animals" by SameerPrehistorica. diprotodon_by_sameerprehistorica-d7mvkpb.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of a Diprotodon. elasmosaurus_by_sameerprehistorica-d77tdnh.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of an Elasmosaurus. supersaurus_by_sameerprehistorica-d7etggt.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of a Supersaurus. STrx (1).jpg|SameerPrehistorica's early drawing of a T. rex. megalodon_by_sameerprehistorica-d4xh1bi.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of a Megalodon. woolly_mammoth_by_sameerprehistorica-d53arav.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of a Woolly Mammoth. deinotherium_by_sameerprehistorica-d561bvo.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of a Deinotherium. megatherium_by_sameerprehistorica-d58rjof.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of a Megatherium. columbian_mammoth_by_sameerprehistorica-d5gbagw.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of a Columbian Mammoth. platybelodon_by_sameerprehistorica-d5gu26b.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of a Platybelodon. steppe_mammoth_by_sameerprehistorica-d5hnddv.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of a Steppe Mammoth. arctotherium_angustidens_by_sameerprehistorica-d5i6lz4.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of an Arctotherium angustidens. felines_by_sameerprehistorica-d5nh3hb.jpg|"Felines" by SameerPrehistorica. daeodon_by_sameerprehistorica-d5nsz8x.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of a Daeodon. mastodon_by_sameerprehistorica-d5m32ha.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of a Mastodon. Image-642c760af7dd1493eab95df77cc3c0cb.jpg|T.REX's color drawing of his namesake. P 20140510 170223.jpg|dinobird's sketch of a Deinosuchus attacking an Albertosaurus. P 20140517 202220.jpg|dinobird's sketch of two Unenlagia in combat. P 20140531 103044 1.jpg|dinobird's sketch of a Velociraptor and a Protoceratops. Image-1de4fb8e21dcab4baa54a182c9f4c6e4.jpg|Dinosir's sketch of a Triceratops. P 20140602 191542.jpg|dinobird's sketch of a Deinonychus pack attacking a Tenontosaurus. IMG 6496.JPG|dinobird's sketch of an Acrocanthosaurus arriving at a sauropod carcass. P 20140302 190254.jpg Image-5212a91f2097fbf6c7b996b9542528ab.jpg|Dinosaurus rex's sketch of the head of the Tyrannosaurus in Jurassic Park. P 20140308 091811.jpg|dinobird's sketch of a dead Coelophysis. P 20140308 092533.jpg|dinobird's colour drawing of a Rugops. P 20140302 190348.jpg Image-261fbbce13c1f64ef5ac39a072cfb4cd.jpg|Kman's color drawing of a Fox Sparrow. P 20140309 175331.jpg P 20140412 175137.jpg P_20140424_171713_1.jpg|dinobird's drawing of a Ceratosaurus nasicornis. P_20140426_161227.jpg 1048 53c8ed53ecda3.jpg|Dinobird's cartoon depiction of a Spinosaurus, sitting on a stool with playing cards in hand. image-0baaee001a6283c0bebe6c2c390bc263.jpg|Dinosaurus rex's caricature of a Tyrannosaurus. 973 53c937c62cc27.jpg|Dinosaurus rex's new avatar, a modified version of his old one by having the text "Dinosaurus rex" at the bottom of the image comparable to the design of Dinosaur Home's title. 1097 53ca15eee0104.jpg|Dinosaurus rex's modified new avatar for Dinosir, in the same fashion as Dinosaurus rex did his. image-c5b8f099179f7cbd6174701d81cb697e.jpg|Another avatar for Dinosir done by Dinosaurus rex. P_20140720_195855_1.jpg|dinobird's caricature of a Tyrannosaurus, done in a "Western" fashion. IMG_20140720_200719.JPG|dinobird's caricature of a Utahraptor, also in a "Western" fashion. orca_by_sameerprehistorica-d7zualh.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of an Orca. giraffatitan_by_sameerprehistorica-d7zdyr4.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of a Giraffatitan. giraffatitans_by_sameerprehistorica-d87tyd6.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of a herd of Giraffatitans. Paraceratherium by sameerprehistorica-d4r9avu.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of a Paraceratherium. Brachiosaurus by sameerprehistorica-d4uldb2.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of a Brachiosaurus. Archelon by sameerprehistorica-d7tcqxs.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of an Archelon. Ankylosaurus mx by sameerprehistorica-d6xo6jo.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of an Ankylosaurus (Mx). Gigantoraptor by sameerprehistorica-d7x8pmm.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of a Gigantoraptor. therizinosaurus_by_sameerprehistorica-d7txild.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of a Therizinosaurus. suchomimus_by_sameerprehistorica-d854tam.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of a Suchomimus. acrocanthosaurus_by_sameerprehistorica-d854tyv.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of an Acrocanthosaurus. allosaurus_by_sameerprehistorica-d854v1d.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of an Allosaurus. diplodocus_by_sameerprehistorica-d85chwx.jpg|SameerPrehistorica's deviant of a Diplodocus. giganotosaurus_vs_tyrannosaurus_rex_by_sameerprehistorica-d67vvbu.jpg|''Tyrannosaurus rex vs Giganotosaurus'' by SameerPrehistorica. Tyrannosaurus_rex_vs_spinosaurus_by_sameerprehistorica-d5rvqpd.jpg|''Tyrannosaurus rex vs Spinosaurus'' by SameerPrehistorica. carcharodontosaurus_vs_giganotosaurus_by_sameerprehistorica-d67w2d5.jpg|''Carcharodontosaurus vs Giganotosaurus'' by SameerPrehistorica. carcharodontosaurus_vs_tyrannosaurus_rex_by_sameerprehistorica-d65g4eg.jpg|''Carcharodontosaurus vs Tyrannosaurus rex'' by SameerPrehistorica. carcharodontosaurus_vs_spinosaurus_by_sameerprehistorica-d660i88.jpg|''Carcharodsontosaurus vs Spinosaurus'' by SameerPrehistorica.